Total drama extreme
by Lava Love
Summary: The couples are changing. But not DUNCAN AND COURTNEY. he's tryna get her back. Based after Allstars. I would update but I need challenges so review and give me challenges. Thanks you. First fic. Drop the bass bye!
1. WUSSUP BITCHES

"Ok this season will be different"Chris says "only one team will win out of all the five in each challenge "."no shit Sherlock!"Courtney interrupts. She gets approving looks from the boys. Duncan chuckles and whispers "nice one" Courtney gives him a smug smile. Chris continues "as I was saying till I was rudely interrupted-Courtney" **Courtney** just shrugs -in each challenge only one team will win. And the other four will send one contestant just because I like drama and suspense chef will make sure that you will be in bed and make sure you don't see your other compete tees till the following days. So that means you have a curfew". Duncan and the other cast members on the beach were un-phased by Courtney scoffed Duncan crinkled his eyebrows at her.(why is she actin up what happened to the stuck up princess I once knew?) Duncan thought. "And what if we -wait correction- what if I sneak out?" Chef popped up and said "Then you will get a punishment for being difficult-but if your the same solder you were before "Basic Straining" then we won't have a predict ament" chef says menacingly. "Ok first off you said dick" that's earned a chuckle from all the campers. Her smile was cocky. Courtney continued. "And second off that girl from TDI is long gone. Just like Miley Cyrus you can say the old Courtney was my alter ego cus I kilt her Chef I was 16 I'm 18 now I'm a senior we all go to the same school they seen me. She motioned to all the other continued. "I'm back and I'm badder then ever so I don't give a FUCK about what you say. Or what that hair gelled devil says behind you. This show ruined my life and by winning and doing what I had to do I got hated by everyone except Bridgette that's why I have her back but I know for a fact she just stayed with me because nobody else did. So all I'm saying is Bonjour Bitches because this is the new Courtney"Courtney said proud and menacingly. Everybody looked taken back ,even chef. "Good to know" chef says while walking to the dining hall. Chris just smiles and says "Let the games began at total drama extreme!

Chris says "now I want you all to do your first confessional of the season. They all look at him lazily "ok not all at once" Chris says slightly irritated. "Ok then let's see at random eenny meenny minny LeShawna."

LeShawna:

" Welp here I am baby you know what they say 5th times a charm? Welp hopefully I don't get any Heather drama. I'm not tryna be nosy or somptin but Courtney is more awesome. And I just want to know her back story. More awesome? Who am I Owen?"

LeShawna steps out and she looks around. " could you guys hear me?" She says biting her lip. "Nope" Izzy says while shaking her head no vigorously. "I heard Chris saying the confessional can is now sound proof due to Owens farts" Noah said "you mean smell proof?"LeShawna said confused. "Nope" Noah said not even looking up from his book.

"Ok LeShawna choose your victim."Chris says "Ha victim what is this "The Hunger Games" Courtney said gaining giggles from Sadie and Katie. "Oooo I just love that movie"Sadie says "mee too the guys are soo hot! Right Courtney?" This got looks from Duncan. (The only person princess should be thinking that's hot is me!) Duncan thought. "Hah! They won't be soo cute when he kills you in the hunger games. Do you think he's gonna look cute with your blood on em?" They both grimaced while Courtney laughed not noticing Duncan have a sigh of relief.

"LeShawna who do you choose?" Chris said. "How bout my girl Gwen?" She said with a smile. Gwen returned the smile. And walked to the confessional.

Gwen:

"Well after all stars Courtney tried to apologize to me about the list and then I would always ignore her." Gwen looks to the ground sadly. " i wish I could take It back. She tried everything! She even tried to get me and Trent back together because she knew I still liked him"she bit her lip. " I still do like him. I won't be surprised if I'm jealous of her this season. I remember at school she said Gwen this is the last time I'm apologizing and I said " Gwen sighed" I said I-I don't care. I saw the hurt in her eyes. The next day I wanted to say sorry. But there was a pep rally at school and I still didn't see her but the pep rally was for her- I mean the band -the band with Trent and these 3 other guys we watched music videos and they played the song "backstabber"(Ke$ha) by Courtney and there was shots from world tour how I was kissing Duncan. And it was horrible because the song was true! I did talk shit about her. And-and I need to fix everything this season and not try to mess it up."

Duncan:

"I'm not gonna lie I came back here for Courtney.(hears clapping in the background. ) dafuq?anyways Me and Trent made up and he was a really good friend of mine he even stopped the bands tour bus by my house to say bye-the band name is "C" by the way it's funny cus Princess didn't name it-but anyways he gave me all the albums and a list of music videos to watch. And-and I was devastated I saw the music videos and songs and I knew what they were -like the song "Human"(krewella) i knew she was struggling during world tour and I didn't give her a second glance. In school yes-I mean I'm tryna get her back. But-but the chick- she ALMOST KICKED MY ASS. It was a month after the show Look I just said I was sorry to her and she said "Duncan you should have said that on the plane. I think Gwen wants you GO. And I said no she's home sick. And this is the best time to say sorry to you princess please. Then she was lit like a fire. She said-or should I say screamed "DONT YOU DARE CALL ME PRINCESS AGAIN YOU LOST THE RIGHT-NO YOU LOST THE PRIVILEGE TO CALL ME PRINCESS. Then-then she lunged at me. Then this dude with a half shaved head and snake bites started whispering sweet nothings into her ear. I was jealous how that couldn't be me holding Her I mean Princess changed I like the old her but- DAMN she's so hot now like she's giving Megan fox a run for her money maybe even Kate Upton. I mean Courtney now wears -she has a lot of spikes ok anyways-Cyan gloves with spikes a crop top that's a little bit see through-which is cyan-white short shorts with cyan pockets with lace covering it -white lace to be correct-cyan converse with spikes on the front and ends. A white and cyan beenie that says Courtney that has spikes on the rims of it. It even has the maple leaf in cyan and the little furry ball at the end is white and has a necklace that has a skull on the end of it which is cyan by the way. OH and the sexiest part is her piercings OH LORDY LAWDY LAWD her piercings she has a cyan nose ring-NOT the stud ok- and her earrings are studs of a cyan skull. And her belly bottom piercing OH LAWD if I could just touch it- it -it would be orgasmic! It's a bow with cyan studs on the bottom one and the metal that's holding together is cyan diamond studs.-probably real karats. And hopefully I can feel that tongue piercing if you know what I mean" he wiggled his eyebrows. "And I want to see if she has any piercings below the belt. BUT-BUT I-I just want my princess back". He looks at the camera desperately.

Duncan stepped out Courtney grabbed his shirt and said "so you done ranting about me?"Duncan just stuttered and said "uh um your um your hot" Courtney just laughed "ha thanks but lets be friends ok what you did was two years ago is over ok?" Duncan looked amazed "um yeah" Courtney let's go of his shirt and said "ok ain't no thang but a chicken wang." "AYE YO CHRIS, gel when are the other people getting here?"Courtney yelled "right after the other people go to the confessional so get moving" Chris replied.

Courtney:

"I'm actually excited about this season because I won't get any drama...well not that I know of ha um the band I'm in with Trent we just got back from tour. And if I win this money I get to go on more see our fans. To be honest Trent is my best friend after world tour. Ha we even dated for a little while but It was awkward in band rehearsals sense the other band members were my best friends and there protective of me. So we broke it off but he's always my best friend. And the band members are coming and so is this new girl just to make it even I don't know what makes her so special though I guess were gonna see."she twirls her hair and takes of her hat. "Bam yes I dyed my hair cyan. My mom hasn't seen it only the band. I wanted I do this because well I wanted to beat Gwen with my hair. Haha ok jk jk but Trent said no more piercings so I died my hair cyan. That's my fav color -man fave color? I need to stop hanging around Katie and Sadie.-but there's still strawberry blonde in hair faded in it. But Duncan he's been tryna get my attention and he knows some of the songs I wrote are about him and Gwen I mean have you seen our music videos?!but yep that's it "Courtney gets up and holds up a peace sign. "Peace in the Middle East. Ha"

" My victim is Eva. " Courtney says. "Why?!"Eva says through gritted teeth. "Well because I like you even though other people might not but your cool bro"Courtney says genuinely. ""Well thanks"Eva says suspiciously. "Ain't no thang but a chicken wang"Courtney says. "DID SOMEBODY SAY CHICKEN?!" Owen screams.

Eva:

"There's nothing to say I came here for the same reason-the money-and I took anger management and I have a stress ball so maybe that will help my chances."

Trent:

"I came here for the money,Courtney, and the band. And just to get over grudges"

Geoff:

"Well if you don't know Bridgette with her naïve self. She's being swayed by Alejandro again. And she's having suspicions about me because I said Courtney was hot-I mean look at her- I mean um well uh she's cool-she may be cool but DAMN she is hot-and the Gwen thing bridge still doesn't know. And i don't know what I'm feeling-I mean i better go before Duncan hears me."

Geoff comes out with his hat over his face. "Aye you Geoff!"Courtney yells "huh oh hey bra"Geoff says "hey you wanna switch hats?" "Um why?""no reason i just want to try your hat Geoff let me see" Courtney jumps and her chest is on Geoff's chest and he can feel her boobs. (Come on I can't get excited that's breaking the bro code this is Duncan's girl!) Geoff gasps when she grabs his hat and she hands hers to him. "Aye yo Geoff dude how do I look?" Courtney poses. Geoff laughs he puts his hand to his chin as if he's dramatically thinking "hmmm I don't know I think it clashes with your cyan hair." She smiles and fakes hurt "ha I'm surprised you know what cyan is"Geoff puts a hand over his heart. "Hurtful I'm hurt" "ha well to be honest I think you look good with my hat but I need it back so..." She hands him his hat and he puts it back on his head and he makes her hat higher so she has to jump. "Geoff come on bro" Courtney is grinding her Chest on his while she jumps. (Oh no) Geoff thinks"HERE" he says hastily. Then boom he jizzed in his uses his hat to cover it "I-i-I have ta I gotta um go"Geoff says hastily"um ok bye"Courtney says confused. "Geoff baby what's wrong"Bridgette says concernd. "Nothing babe um I gotta go"Geoff runs to the communal bathrooms. "What did you do Courtney?!"Bridgette says. "Nothing we were playing and he had to go"Courtney replies casually. "You guys were playing! Playing what?!""ha bridge calm your tits we traded hats and then I had to jump for mine and he had to go."Courtney says. Bridgette doesn't look satisfied. Courtney sighs. "Aye yo shark fin!" Courtney calls to Duncan "yes blues clues."Duncan replies walking over. "Ok first off it's cyan and can you go check on Geoff in the bathroom"Courtney asks "umm Courtney I don't know what your trying to set me up with but I don't roll that way"Duncan says awkwardly. "Nigga I know you don't just go"Courtney says aspirated. Duncan goes. "Happy now Bridgette?""yeah sorry it's just when you came off the boat Geoff was drooling over your new look and he whispered how hot you were to Duncan and DJ" Bridgette says"oh well ok why are you hanging around Alpussyhondro?" Courtney says with a glare to Alejandro who just glares right back. "He was apologizing he's actually really nice"Bridgette defends. "Well then why is he lookin at me still." Courtney replays then yells "AYE YO PUSSYHONDRO IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY SAY IT TO MY MOTHERFUCKIN FACE"Courtney screamed "I DO HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY IF YOU THINK ALL BECAUSE YOU CHANGED YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMIN CUZ YOUR STILL GONNA LOOSE" Alejandro replied. "NIGGGGAA!"Courtney screamed Geoff comes out and holds Courtney back since he's in back of her her butt was is his groin. "LET ME GO GEOFF LET ME THROW THIS IMMIGRANT BACK TO THE BORDER HE CAME FROM!""HA ID LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY PRINCESS"Alejandro replies menacingly. Duncan's eye twitches. "Courtney chill!" Geoff yells. "Geoff no let me go I'm fine"Courtney says"no your not court"Geoff replies. "Geoff let go of me at least your boner is STABBING ME!"Courtney yells. That's when all the camper mouth dropped. Geoff let go and Courtney ran to the confessional.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDDCDCDCDCDCDDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD

Courtney:

"Ok that was kinda messed up"

Courtney walks out. And approaches Geoff "aye yo Geoff I'm sorry bro"Courtney says desperately "it's cool no harm done well-nevermind-truce"replied Geoff she holds out her hand and he shakes it.

DJ:

"Well mama wanted me to win for the restaurant and she says to win a girls heart to"

Beth:

"I came back for Lindsey and for revenge on Heather. That bitch is goin down."

Heather:

"I know people are forgetting the past seasons well I'm not. And I know I shouldn't hold a grudge but I'm kinda mad that Courtney tried to hurt my Alejandro I don't care if she was my only friend I'm gonna treat her as my new Gwen. Bye bitches."

Lindsey:

"I noticed my mess ups in the past seasons and I need to fix those. First I got to go check if Tyler's butt is still cute. I mean we dated in the rest of junior year but he would always talk to Courtney about football I think he likes her. But it's all because she might be slightly prettier than me. I need to step up my prettiness"

Tyler:

"I bet Lindsey came in here about Courtney. She's a cheerleader too but she was always flirting with the other football players and Courtney would always call on me because Duncan or Justin was approaching her.i don't want my baby to be jealous-and um Lindsey is my baby- yeah Lindsey." Tyler sighs

Alejandro:

"I know I maybe the bad guy-ha like always- but any ways with me fighting with Courtney it will look like I'm not hurt for what I did to her in world tour I mean she's hot. And I need to say sorry to her but I don't do that a lot. When I apologized to Bridgette I ment it but with Courtney she's a little scary-wait scratch that!-"he covers the camera.

Bridgette:

"I came back because I always put my feelings in each season basically. So I might have a little LeShawna in this season like she was in season 2 how she had to be mean-please don't hate me!-"Bridgette looks at the camera desperately.

Justin:

" I came back to win. Ha but if I get Courtney in the process that would be good too"

Owen:

"Man I came back here for the free food and DJs cooking. And izzy. Yeah I'm her big O.

Izzy:

"Ok I love big O but I totally have a crush on one of the guys in Courtney and Trent's band "C". He's such a badass."

Katie:

"I came here because I want a new best friend I mean i love Sadie but I just want to explore you know what I mean?"

Sadie:

"I came here because of Katie but she's talking about exploring new people. I mean what bitch you is not DORA NO NEED TO EXPLORE."

Cody:

"I came here for the money and Sierra I mean I like her now. But then Noah is single and I'm having well just thinking -I MEAN NO no I like Noah -what um no I like Sierra yep."

Sierra:

"I came here to have Cody were finally together...but Courtney on the total drama page well she now just took Lindsey's place in the hottest contestant and I can't let her have my codykins!"

Noah:

" I CAME HERE TO CLEAR MY NAME IM NOT GAY I MEAN YES I KISSED CODY BUT IT WAS DIFFERENT OK BUT I DONT LIKE HIM LIKE THAT I CAME HERE TO WIN...I-I think"

Harold:

"I came here to get revenge on Duncan and win the money. And there's a rumor that duncney is coming and Courtney had feelings for me remember the super hero challenge in season 2 well that's how I attack Duncan through LeShawna"

Ezekiel:

"Yeah I'm not dead eh. And I'm better now. I actually wanna make past the first episode eh. -THEN THE MILLION- wait eh um baby steps eh

All the campers went to the dock while they were walking Heather kept stepping on the back of Courtney's show giving her a flat tire. And Courtney was getting slightly irritated. She didn't want her to get dirt on her spikes. "Aye yo Heather can you stop please bro"Courtney asked. "No can you apologize to Alejandro BRO?" "Oh you mean PUSSYHONDRO Oh no but come on Heather I thought we were friends?" Courtney replies. "WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG."Heather accuses. Heather looks at her confused "ok bitch I got cho" Courtney says "ok then she'll be ready"Alejandro says while wrapping his arm around Heather. He starts to give Courtney elevator eyes. And Heather smacks him before Courtney sees. Courtney starts walking to the front. "What's wrong PRINCESS scared"Heather says. Duncan steps in "no she's not scared but bitch is contagious and she doesn't want to catch it."Duncan says while smirking. All the campers laugh. "No no Duncan. I just don't want to catch a airborne STD." Everybody starts laughing. Duncan and Courtney share a high five.

Duncan:

"Ok was it me or did you guys see sparks when me and princess touched?"

They reach the dock and every body from revenge of the island is there. Courtney approached Scott to apologize. "Um do I know you?"Scott asked. "Um yeah I'm your ex girlfriend"Courtney replies biting her lip. "Um no I would have rememberd dating somebody so hot I mean um-prettiness um beautiful.-"Scott stutters. "It's me Courtney.""oh bye.""wait Scott I just wanted to apologize for what happend 2YEARS AGO may I remind you so could we be friends please I heard you changed because of dawn well I changed too you know. And I know you saw the show it was Mal"Courtney says. "Yeah I know. you changed I can see that. I don't know if it's for the better"Scott says. "Well it is please-truce-" she holds her hand up they shake hands and she smiles and he returns the smile. "Well time to hit the dusty ole trail bye"Courtney says while backing away. "Hello- um I mean uh bye-" Scott says. Courtney backs into somebody "oh my bad sorry"Courtney says "chartney?" Jo says "oh hey sorry hoe-Jo-Jo- sorry Jo for the chart." Courtney says "ha it's ok i wasn't on it. But when did you get hot. Is this a parallel universe." Jo teases. "Ha when did you get lesbian?"Courtney teases back "sense I saw you."Jo says seriously "oh um well um I gotta go"Courtney stammers while walking away. "Oh hey girl what's your name cuz you lookin Sha-fine"Lightning says while biting his lip sexily "Hey Lightning it's Courtney"Courtney says chuckling. "Sha-foreal?! Lighting is surprised."Lightning says a taken back. "Lightning why do you talk in a third per-"OK EVERY BODY REPORT TO THE DINING HALL FOR THE TEAMS."Chris inturputs. "I'll tell you later Lightning bye"Courtney walks away. "Sha-bye" Lightning says. In the dining hall everybody was getting to know everybody. "CHRIS WHAT ABOUT THE NEW PEOPLE"Izzy yelled. Translation:what about the hot guy with the tattoos that's in the band "C". "Oh yeah let's go" a lot of groans came from the crowd. A guy came out (machine gun kelly) and he had a snapback on. And all the girls were looking at him like Owen and food. He got out of the boat and waved to Trent and gave him a bro hug and Courtney jumped on him and have him a hug. "EVERYBODY THIS IS KELLY" Chris says" OMG bro you better be on my team." Courtney whisperd in his ear. He nodded and said out loud "Me too"he stood bye Courtney. But izzy trampled him. "Izzy ugh don't break my best friend"Courtney said irritated. "Aww court I'm not your best friend" the guy from the boat says.

Duncan:

DAFUCK. THATS THE SAME GUY WHO WAS WHISPERING SWEET NOTHINGS IM HER EAR. UGH HE BETTER PRAY HES NOT ON MY TEAM.

"SKRILLY!" Courtney then hugs "skrilly" "Guys this is Skrillex". Courtney says"Woah he's hot"Gwen whispers to Bridgette. "Don't say that if your tryna get Courtney to be your friend again"Bridgette whispers back. Harold shakes his hand and says "it's an honor I'm not worthy you are the master on the keyboard"Harold says while bowing. "Um thanks bro"Skrillex says. "Courtney how do you know the king of the keyboard?"Harold says. "Well his parents knew mine and they made us play together while we were kids because they thought my good two shoes ness would rub off on him."Courtney replies smiling. "Yeah and I rubbed off on her to she got her eyebrow pierced because of me."Skrillex adds. "Ok what about ink over here"izzy says while holding on to Kelly's arm. "Oh Courtney,I got this one. Well Courtney had a HUGE crush on me."Kelly replies. "WHAT NO"Courtney denies. "Tell the truth kelly or I'll tell them your real name."Courtney threatens. "OK OK well I got to a new school and i already new Skrill so he said he couldn't show me around school and these chicks were like I'll show you around something. If you know what I mean."he wiggles his eyebrows. "So Skrillex gets Courtney. And she was hot so I was like ok I'm game. And then well we were like the 3 musketeers and me being one of her best friends- I even convinced her to get all her ears pierced-but anyways I always had her back so when she started dating Tre-"Courtney stops him "OK I think that's enough kelly TMI"Courtney says "Yeah sooo when's Justice getting here Chris"Trent says eagerly. "Right now Bonjour Bitches." Justice says stepping out of the boat. Justice has a grey Bennie on black jeans that kinda sag a cyan belt with spikes on em like Courtney and a white bro tank with no sleeves that says "bish whet?" On it. And has small one black and one white Gages. And Levi jeans and black converse with white laces. "LUCKY" Courtney screams and runs into justice's arms. "Lucky?"all the campers say together. "That's my juvy name i had. my real name is justice but I didn't have any justice and I was just lucky I was in there for a short time on so many cases."Justice says. "How'd you meet princess" Heather asks "um well we met in juvy"justice replies. "YOU WENT TO JUVY!"everybody says. "Yep he Even convinced me to get my belly button pierced." Courtney replies while nodding. "Well I guess you can't call me delinquent now can you?"Duncan says teasingly "ha for the things she's done compared to you your a saint "Kelly says. "Hey Courtney what was your juvy name?"Bridgette asked "it's Percy because I did everything else except steal I ain't no thief"Courtney says. "But after juvy we started the band"Justice says

Bridgette:

"Courtney's "

Izzy:

"Friends"

Lindsey:

"Are"

Owen:

"Sooo"

LeShawna:

"Fine mmm"

Gwen:

"There so hot especially Trent."

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDV

"Ok that's touching chef grab there bags everybody else in front of the dining hall it's time for the teams."Chris announces. The whole band walks with Courtney. Courtney grabs there heads and brings them down "ok I don't know if were all gonna be on the same team but I'll try but we need to have an alliance."Courtney demands "oh come on cyan lets just have fun this season ever try that?"Justice teases. "Fine but only for a little while ok"Courtney says "ain't no thang but a chicken wang"kelly replies grinning knowing it will get her mad "HEY that's my thing."Courtney pouts. "Ha fine"Kelly says. They break out of there huddle. And out there hands in together "CANT YOU "C" WE AS FLY AS CAN BE!" They say together then walk.

Justice:

"Ok I always had a crush on Courtney and that's why Im kinda in the band but I also love music.

Kelly:

"I know Courtney likes me but she says she doesn't date bad boys anymore because of a lot dufus"

Skrillex:

" I don't have any feelings for Courtney except friendly ones. I mean i knew her since kindergarten"

Trent:

"The only reason me and court broke up is because of Gwen and the band so maybe if I get over Gwen and Gwen gets over me I can have court back"

Ok this season there will be 5 teams due to each season. Soo Owen is a team Duncan is a team. Heather is a team."Chris says. "bitch-cough cough-"Courtney says. Everybody was laughing because she actually said "cough cough"Heather just glares while Courtney chuckles with kelly and justice. And Skrillex and Trent smile. "Oh wait every body report back to the dock"Chris says hastily. "Ugh damn why ya"ll so unorganized"LeShawna complains.

"Yeah Gosh I mean you had 5 seasons."Harold agrees.

They all meet up at the dock and this girl with a half Bieber flip. And a grey gold and white hello kitty shirt that hangs off her shoulder a little. And light purple jeans. With converse that have graphitti on them.

"Sup my names Yayrli"(YARY-LY)Yayrli says

"Hey I'm-I know who you are your band rocks it's totally kickass"Courtney starts but Yayril interrupts. "Um thanks"Courtney says. "Not tryna be mean-wait yes I am- but what's so special about you?"Heather asks "well I'm a lesbian"Yayril replies. "DAFUCK!"Courtney screams "ALRIGHT!"Geoff and all the guys high five.

Courtney:

"I have no words. "

"Your lesbian?" Courtney asks Yayrli nods and says "and your hot?"teasing her "OK IM SORRY I DONT ROLE THAT WAY MAYBE JO THOUGH BUT ONE OF YALL GUYS BETTER FUCK HER STRAIGHT IF SHES GONNA HIT ON ME"Courtney yells "aww come on court in the music videos you used to kiss the girls"kelly reminds while Justice just chuckles while Trent an Skrillex nod and the other guys are smiling. And the girls look surprised well except Yayrli. "Well I will kiss a girl I don't care but if I girl wants to mother fuckin scissor me and be in a relationship with me that's when I draw the line I mean I'm all for gay rights doe"Courtney says.

"Chris why would you do this what if in the cabin she seduces my girl"Geoff says while holding Bridgette "oh come on you guys can't dislike her because that's who she is. Umm what do you like to do Yayrli?"Courtney asked trying to be kind. "Well i like to play sports"Yayrli replies. "Aww nice"Tyler yells.

Yayrli:

"That Courtney chick was hot. And feisty and if any guy is gonna fuck me straight it's Tyler I mean me and him actually have something in common."

"Ok NOW go to the mess hall"Chris said. "I feel like your lying to us eh"Ezekiel said. "I have to agree with Gollum over here"Courtney said pointing to Zeke. "Hey Zeke you can have my hat that old one needs to go. It's got to go. It's gots ta Go."Courtney said. "Hashtag James Franco this is the end"kelly said and they did there hand shake which is high five low five but you just movie the same hand. The you do it again but you hit there butt and then you say "Oo"then point at each other. Courtney handed him the hat. "But it says Courtney on it eh"Ezekiel said "well think of it as a souvenir from me."

"Ok we are gonna go in order. So Owen choose somebody."Chris said. "I choose Izzy"Owen exclaims. Izzy unclasps forms Kelly's arm and you can see her hand marks. "The girl can't keep her hands off me."kelly says smirking. "Hashtag me season one princess."Duncan says. "Don't call me princess"Courtney says. "Welp I can make no promises."Courtney's eyes go wide and she takes out a book that says 'Courtney's songs'"writing a song about me princess?"Duncan says. "Kinda"she replies

Gwen:

"So I saw Courtney get out her song book. And I'm not gonna lie I'm scared. I mean she wrote the song "do my thang"(Miley Cyrus) about me. And it basically calls me a bitch the whole second verse"

Duncan:

"Aww man why'd I have ta call her princess Mannnn. She's gonna right a song about me again. Like her song "kiss N tell"(ke$ha). I still can't get over that one. And "blind" (ke$ha). But the song that really hurt my feelings is "Cannibal"(ke$ha) I mean the only boy she should be eating is me. And the song that really impressed me is 'I told you so'"(karmin)"

"Sooo your band is really good"Gwen says to Trent. "Ya thanks man" Trent replies. "Your welcome man"Gwen teases. "Sooo you over your nine obsession?"Gwen asks "yeah I just put them in songs. Ya see Courtney writes the songs and we edit it"Trent explains. "Cool I love your song "love is all I got"(feed me &amp; crystal fighters.) i love the friction remix better though Skrilly is so-"don't call him skrilly Courtney won't like it"Trent inturupts "oh well he's talented."Gwen says. "And I hope your on my team again"Gwen blurts out. "Ha don't be surprised but me too. But Courtney wants the whole band together if that's possible."Trent and Gwen laugh together.

"Duncan choose"Chris says. Courtney starts elbowing Geoff because she knows he's gonna pick him. "Aye Geoff it would save us time. If you would just go to Duncan's team now"Courtney explains. "I want COURTNEY"Duncan says while smirking. Geoff stops in his tracks. "Well you can't have COURTNEY"Courtney says"Wha what bro?"Geoff says confused. "What about pals before gals."Courtney says. "OMG Courtney your soo good at rhyming your so smart like Noah."Lindsey says. "Ha I'm just surprised she got SLUTney's name right."Heather says smirking. "you is Lucky I found Jesus"Courtney replies. Justice smiles at her and she smiles back.

Justice:

"You see that she smiled at me. Can you imagine those pearly whites having braces on them for 3 years. Yeah horrible I only had them on for two years. Damn. Now I just wanna kiss her"

Courtney walks over to Duncan's team. "Ok guys hurry up we need to do a challenge by choose"Chris says "Alejandro"Heather states. "Correction PUSSYHONDRO"Courtney says "what did you say?"Alejandro yells "I said pussy. As in you get none. Unless you get Heathers roast beef curtains!"she yells back. "UGH YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOUR NOT ON MY MI AMOURS TEAM!"Alejandro yells. "HA MORE LIKE SHE AWHORE"Courtney yells back.

"You know what I'm done Courtney"he says

"I'm done to"she replies

Courtney:

"Oooo I can't stand his ass!"

Duncan,kelly,justice,Trent,lightning,

Scott,Yayril:

"Usually when Courtney's mad it's hot but now that's was scary...no it's still hot"

Alejandro:

"That right there was so hot that I think I'm gonna jizz my pants"

"Cameron choose"Chris says. "Oh no I don't like responsibility. I want to give it to Lightning."Cameron says "ok then Lightning"Chris says" well Lightning was gonna pick over there" he said pointing to Courtney "but Lightning chooses scrawny boy over there" "Cameron your on Lightnings team"Chris says. "I choose Zoey"mike says. "Shocker"Jo says to Eva who chuckles. " E-scope chooses kid ink."izzy says pointing to Kelly. "Aye yo little red my name in kelly"kelly says to Izzy walking to the team.

Owen:

"I guess ozzy isn't gonna work out if Kelly's here. I know I don't have a record for being mean but Kelly your gonna be gone sooner than me eating thanksgiving.

"Trent"Courtney says.

Gwen:

"Now I know for a fact I'm not gonna be on Duncan's team with Trent."Gwen sighed

"The beautiful Dakota."Alejandro says. And Dakota blushed.

Dakota:

"Ok as you can see the tips of my hair are green and it's because daddy stopped paying for my treatment and Dakota-I mean I need to win that money to pay for it."

Sam:

"Alejandro better back off Dakota. Because I will beat him up faster than he can say Kami hami hah"

Heather:

"I don't get phased by Alejandro flirting because I know he is just doing it for the game but he better not cross the line."

"Gwen"Cameron said.

Cameron:

"Ok so I might have a crush on Gwen just a little."

"Um it's always good to meet new people so Katie."Zoey

"Skrillz"kelly says they hi five.

"Justice"Trent says and he comes to hug Courtney and he says tornado than he twirls her most of the girls say aww. Some meaning 'aww that's soo cute' others In 'aww I wish that was me'. After he puts her down Heather coughs "slut". "Bitch" Courtney coughs back and Alejandro starts laughing but he replaces it with a cough.

Alejandro:

"I gotta admit it was a little funny"

"Sam" Dakota says he walks up to her and kisses her. They hear AWWWs some in 'aww that's cute' and others ewwed 'in pure disgust'

"Well sense I like to talk. I choose Staci"Katie says. Everybody gasped.

"Gasp were used to actually clean the air in the 1930s." Staci says.

Harold:

"GOSH SHUT UP"

Katie:

"I'm regretting this I'm missing Sadie."

"Um sense Courtney likes you and like Zoey said it's good to meet new people sooo umm Eva."Skrillex said.

Jo:

"I'm not gonna lie I know I'm probably not gonna be on her team and yeah I'm sad but at least I still have brick head"

"I don't know who to choose."justice whispers to Courtney. "Choose Scott "she replies "um Courtney says Scott so Scott."Justice says.

Justice:

"I'm not scared because I knew court longer so um yeah."

Scott:

"I know for a fact Courtney doesn't like me and it was just a friendly thing to do."

"Harold"Sam says.

Harold&amp;sam:

"Us nerds have to stick together."

Heather:

"If I knew I would have two dweebs on my team then I would have told Alejandro to choose somebody else!"

"Geoff"Gwen says. "Thanks bra"Geoff says.

Gwen:

" I might as well get it off my chest...I am a boyfriend stealer. Me and Geoff went on a date secretly to test our feelings. And we ended up kissing. It went on for a couple of weeks. But me and Geoff decided to stop in the sake of my friendship with Bridgette and his relationship with Bridgette."

Geoff:

"When I went with Gwen I felt like a hypocrite bro. I mean Duncan bro your rubbing off on me."

"Noah"staci says. "That's a shocker" said Noah with no sarcasm. "Well since you always read books I could help you were they came from and there history" Staci says "AKA she gon lie to you"Lightning says.

"Dj"Eva says.

"Dawn"Scott says

"Beth"Harold says

"If Blabber mouth over here is gonna keep talking I need some silence,B"Noah says

"Well I heard he's good at sports now soo Tyler."DJ says.

"Because his Ora is sad and scared Ezekiel"Dawn says.

"Cody"Beth says.

"WHAT BETH?!"Lindsey screams.

Beth just says "I'll talk to you later."

B pointed to Lindsey

"Hopefully your intelligence will rub off on her"Courtney says. And Noah laughs.

"Courtney your Ora is very bright. But also dim if that's believable. Did you have a rough child hood?"Dawn asks.

"Um can I tell you about my life story later?"Courtney replies. Dawn nods.

"Ok Owens team is:Izzy,Kelly,Skrillex,Eva,DJ,Tyler, Justin and Anne-Marie.

"Duncan's team is

:Courtney,Trent,Justice,Scott,Dawn,

Ezekiel and Yayril.

"Heathers team is:Alejandro,Dakota,Sam,Harold,

Beth,Cody and Jo

"Lightnings team is:Cameron,Gwen,Geoff,Bridgette,

Sadie,LeShawna,and Seirra. Before I keep going Seirra are you ok to keep going?" Chris says. "YepCody already mine."she states. Cody smile is unsure. And Noah actually looked up from his book. ('It doesn't matter it doesn't matter')Noah thinks.

"Ok mikes team is:Zoey,Katie,staci,Noah,B,and Lindsey."Chris announces.

"Um I know I'm not that smart but the teams are uneven"Lindsey says.

"Ok report to the dock"Chris says.

"Sup I'm David"David says. David is wearing a shirt that says obey in black and white graffiti. Black and white Jordan's. Or Oreos. And saggy jeans with a black belt with spikes on it. He is a light skin Hispanic with black hair that looks like he just cut off his bangs. He had a silver eyebrow ring.

David walks on the dock and bumps into Courtney. "Woah your hot"they both say at the same time then smile.

Courtney was about to say something. But Heather stopped her and said "we'll take him"

Courtney:

"I was about to say what Heather was gonna say"

David:

"I was gonna ask if I could be on that's cyan girls team."

"Hey what's your name?"David asked Courtney

"Courtney"she replies.

"Um are all those guys your boyfriends?"David replies pointing to the guys glaring at them.

"No sorry those are my bestfriends slash teammates. And the guy with the Mohawk is my ex. There protective."Courtney replies.

"Well I guess I have competition"David says while smirking.

"Hey Courtney I have a surprise for you"Chris says while smirking menacingly

All of a sudden you hear "CHLOE" by the band 'C' which is Courtney's band. (Emblem 3) playing in the distance. "Wassup bitches!" A girl with red hair. A red crop top sweater that's kinda see through shorts and blue converse

And a pierced belly button that has a red ruby heart.

"Sup I'm Chloe and I'm Courtney's cosin wassup cuzz!"Percy says.

Courtney smiles and Chris is shocked "I thought you said you didn't like your cousin?"Chris says

"I don't I LOVE my cousin"Courtney replies and starts hugging Courtney and the band. Chloe let's go and says "hold up I gotta do something"

She walks over and punches Duncan in the face that he gets knocked out.

Everybody gasps. David walks over and says "YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT"David says while smiling. "Hashtag Friday."Courtney says then rushes to Duncan's side."OH MY GOSH. DUNCAN!"Courtney says while carresing his face. "What are you doing court I got revenge!"Chloe says. "Now where is Gwen?"Chloe says looking around.

Gwen:

"As soon as I saw Chloe knock

Duncan out I was gone!"

"Chloe me and Gwen aren't friends anymore but me and Duncan are I don't need your help anymore."Courtney explains. "Ok I guess" Chloe says.

"That was cool but your technique was off."David says to Chloe

"Oh really then why is this motherfuker seein stars?"Chloe replies smirking.

"Well take Chloe !"Courtney yells

"Ok apparently Courtney's family signed up so let's meet Courtney's big brother!"Chris says.

"Only by a year"Courtney says helping Duncan up

A boy steps off the boat(Anthony Padilla). He has black hair that's up and a black bro tank with arrows pointing down in dark midnight blue graphic tee and black saggy jeans. And blue and black DC shoes. He doesn't even look like Courtney with his skin tone.

"Wassup!?"Anthony says. He hugs his little sis and Chloe.

"Courtney why is Chloe here?! She's not your cosin. She's your only girl best friend!" Anthony yelled.

"Solider did you lie?!"says chef to Chloe

"Yeah"Chloe replies to chef

"Sierra says she'll take him"said Noah

"What no I did-"Sierra starts

"Ok Anthony your on Lightnings team"says Chris

"And Anthony's best friend Ian (Ian hencox) Ian had a light blue graphic tee with the smosh logo in white and jeans with light blue Converse.

Anthony and Ian shared a bro hug. And Ian hugged Courtney.

Ian&amp;anthony.

Welp we are one year older. Hopefully that could help us.

A girl with curly weave comes out of the boat she looks like a model. And she is. She's wearing a purple hat with pins on them it's back wards and and purple crop top with a heart on the middle that's in diamonds. With white high waters. And purple vans with diamonds.

"Hi my name is Naomi but people call me Nadia" she says

"Ok your 19 too right?" Chris asks

She nods.

"Ok your on mikes team"Chris says.

Naomi:

"My little sister loves this show she's 13 so she couldn't come but since I'm already famous for modeling I went"

"Ok name the team Owen."Chris says. "Umm how bout "The awesomes."kelly suggests. "Wow your so smart"izzy says. "Um thanks?"kelly replies.

Kelly:

"That Izzy chick needs to lay off a little"

"Ok Duncan."Chris says. "How bout "The dangerous delinquents" Courtney suggest and Duncan gives her a smile and a chest bump. But they quickly regret it. Duncan starts rubbing his chest "ow wants on you?" Duncan asks. "My bra has spikes on it and ow my boobs hurt"she replies. Justice just laughs.

"Heather team name."Chris says. "Hell's angles." She says. And other people gag.

"Lighting gimme team name now"Chris says. "THE LIGHTNING BOLTS"Lightning says with his signature pose. Courtney smiles at lighting in approval he smiles back.

Lightning:

"Mmm that girl is SHA-FINE" he says with a growl

"Ok mike"Chris says. "How bout "Team Zoey is great."mike says holding zoeys hand.

"Ok due to request the cabins are are 5 bunks. Which are bunk beds so one of them will be extra"Chris says.

"All the teams get there own cabin. Ok next time we will have a challenge."Chris says then walks away with chef.

Everybody is done putting there stuff away and people are interacting.

"Hey Duncan. What happend in the bath room?"Courtney asked.

"Oh well keep it on the down low but Geoff jizzed in his pants"Duncan said in a whisper. "To me he jizzed to me?"Courtney replied. "Yeah"Duncan said. "Oh intresting. I gotta go"Courtney says grabbing her stuff to call a band meeting. "Wait princess"Duncan grabs her arm "what?"she replies. "I came here to get you back."he says. "Well keep trying" she says walking away. Walking to the bathrooms.

"Hey Lindsey the only reason I didn't choose you is because I'm getting revenge on Heather and we need all the help we can get."Beth explains to Lindsey.

ok I'm gonna stop there. Tell me if it's too long. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. And sorry for the typos I'll fix it later. Sorry if I'm too mean to Gwen but I'm a duncney fan what do u expect? ️? ﾟﾘﾁ


	2. Teams

Dangerous delinquents Hell's

Angles

Duncan Heather

Alejandro

Dakota

Courtney. Sam

Trent. Harold.

Justice. Beth

Scott. Cody

Dawn. Jo

David

Ezekiel

Yayrli

Percy

Owen. Mike

the awesomes Zoey

Is great

Zoey

Izzy. Katie

Kelly. Staci

Skrillex Noah.

B

Eva Lightning Lindsey

DJ the lightning bolts Ian

Naomi

Tyler

Justin Cameron

Anne-Marie Gwen

Geoff

Bridgette

Sadie

LeShawna

Sierra

Anthony


End file.
